L'ombre du dragon
by Adriane1103
Summary: Norh à dépassé les limites. Ils se sont attaqués aux enfants, ont blessé Kiragi, ont enlevé Kana. Kamui n'en peut plus, il faut que tout cela cesse. Il est temps que Norh ressentent la terreur en voyant l'ombre du dragon.


Une fois de plus, la bataille n'avait menée nulle part. Malgré la supériorité numérique de l'armée de Nohr, la petite armée d'Hoshido s'était défendue et avait réussi à repoussé une nouvelle fois les forces ennemies.

Le petit groupe retournait au petit village ou ils s'étaient installés, éreintés par le combat de la journée. Kamui boitillait, aidée par Takumi qui avait passé une main sur sa hanche, la maintenant contre lui et l'aidant à marcher. Elle aimait le contact que lui procurait le jeune homme et se laissa aider malgré son envie de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse momentanée.

Le village se trouvait derrière les collines qu'ils avaient sécurisées quelques jours plus tôt. Leurs enfants les plus âgés, (déjà) presque tous des adultes d'ailleurs, bien qu'étant encore des adolescents, s'étaient chargés de défendre les villageois en leurs absences.

Mais au lieu de retrouver le petit village paisible, ils retrouvèrent un véritable brasier. Certaines des maisons été en feu, d'autres été déjà en cendres, et certaines ne tenaient debout que par miracle.

Kamui tomba, les genoux au sol, Takumi n'ayant pas assez de force devant se spectacle pour maintenir sa femme debout. "Non…" chuchota la jeune femme, complètement choquée. "Les enfants… " Elle se tourna vers l'argenté, les larmes aux yeux. "Takumi…dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar.  
Elle secoua la tête et sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits, répétant des paroles qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, serrant sa dracopierre contre elle qui s'illumina. Elle se transforma partiellement, des cornes majestueuses apparaissant de chaque côté de sa tête, des ailes apparaissant aussi dans son dos tandis que des gouttes d'eau bleu suintée de son armure. Ses instincts protecteurs en plein action elle s'écria d'une voix forte "Non ! Je suis certaine qu'ils sont vivants. Suivez-moi !"  
Elle s'envola vers les baraquements d'où s'échappait un panache de fumée grise, elle balaya les environs du regard, cherchant une trace de ses enfants, les enfants de sa fratrie, où des ceux de ses compagnons.

Elle vit à sa gauche Kaden passer dans une rue adjacente sous sa forme animale, émettant des petits piaillements inquiets à l'intention de sa fille disparue. Il utilisait son flair pour tenter de retrouver son enfant, mais aussi ceux des autres. Sa fourrure blanche détonnait dans le brasier.

Hinoka et Subaki survolaient la zone à la recherche du moindre signe de vie. Les autres descendaient la colline en direction des premières maisons encore habités par les villageois qui tentaient vainement d'éteindre les incendies.

Elle fit quelques mètres, et vit deux corps inertes sous la cendre et les débris de bois. Elle reconnut immédiatement la chevelure inégale de l'héritier d'Hoshido ainsi que son second.

"Shiro ! Asugi !"

Elle dégagea les adolescents comme elle put, se changeant même totalement en dragon pour les libérer de leur "prison", et les déplaça quelque mètres plus loin dans un endroit ou l'incendie ne faisait pas rage.

Redevenant humaine, elle s'accroupit aux cotés du prince d'Hoshido, vérifiant sa respiration. Son ventre se soulevait encore doucement ce qui rassura la jeune femme tandis que le jeune ninjai toussait et reprenait peu à peu connaissance.  
Elle se pencha sur le fils de Saizo, l'aidant à se relever pour mieux respirer "Doucement Asugi, doucement..." lui souffla-t-elle, frottant son dos, cherchant les jumeaux des yeux pour ne pas laisser les jeunes garçons seuls.  
"Shiro…" réussit-il à dire d'une voix enrouer, l'air inquiet.  
" Il respire. Il ira bien". Le rassura-t-elle. "Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?"  
Asugi toussa, repris sa respiration et dit d'une voix éraillée. "C'était Iago, il nous a pris à revers avec une petite troupe de cavaliers et..." il toussa et il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration cette fois ci. Il reprit faiblement "Ils nous ont divisés, ils ont mis le feu aux maisons, et on a rien pu faire…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. tu as fait de ton mieux. Ou sont allés Kiragi et Kana ?  
\- Ils sont partie vers les archives de la ville avec les plus jeunes. Il y a un sous-sol où ils se sont abrités.  
\- Reste tranquille, je vais les chercher."

Elle appuya les deux corps des adolescents contre un muret, fit signe à Kaze qu'elle aperçut pour qu'il s'occupe d'eux, et elle partit en direction des archives, traversant la chaleur du brasier des maisons atteintes par le feu.

La maisonnette en bois contenant les archives était toujours atteinte par le feu, si bien qu'une épaisse fumée noir empli les poumons de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. "Kiragi ! Kana !" Hurla-elle, emplissant un peu plus ses poumons de fumée, lui brûlant la gorge au passage.

Elle vit, à travers les flammes et la fumée, une trappe au sol, bloquée par une imposante étagère. Elle dégaina son épée et donna des grands coups dans le meuble, éclatant le bois brut en morceaux. Elle ne pensa pas à se transformer, trop affolée pour ça.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle parvint finalement à dégager la trappe qu'elle ouvrit à la hâte. Elle reconnut la chevelure de Selkie, dans ses bras, Mitama, inconsciente, et un peut plus au fond de la cachette la petite Midori qui toussait.  
"Sortez ! Dépêchez-vous!" Elle tendit une main dans le sous-sol, Selkie attrapa son avant-bras et se hissa sur le parquet brûlant. "Où sont Kana et Kiragi ? demanda–elle à la jeune Kitsune alors qu'elle l'aidait à remonte la fille de Azama, encore évanouie.  
"Kiragi nous protégeait depuis la mezzanine, Kana devait nous rejoindre mais la bibliothèque est tombé sur la trappe." Réussit à dire Selkie en toussant entre deux mots. "Il doit être avec son frère alors...  
"Sortez d'ici ! Leur dit Kamui en aidant Midori à remonter et en se remettant debout, prête à courir vers la mezzanine à l'étage. Allez-vous mettre à l'abri !"

Une fois les fillettes dehors, en sécurité avec Kaden et Saizo, le feu faisait encore rage, la fumée emplissant encore plus les poumons de la jeune dragonne qui portait déjà toute son attention sur l'étage supérieur où devait se trouver ses fils. Elle emprunta les marches enflammées, brûlant ses pieds au passage, mais même si la douleur été insupportable, elle devait retrouver ses enfants.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la mezzanine, elle fut déséquilibrée par le planché brûlant sous ses pieds nus qui s'enfonça de quelques centimètres sous son poids.

Elle se déplaça sur une planche du sol moins attaquée par le feu, elle cria les prénoms de ses fils, la fumée envahissait déjà tout l'étage supérieur. Elle s'avança avec beaucoup de précaution lorsqu'elle aperçue le corps inanimé de Kiragi, allongé à même le sol brûlant, une poutre sur son dos l'immobilisant complètement.

Elle se précipita vers son fils, vérifiant si il respirait toujours. Oui, il respirait, mais faiblement, il fallait vite qu'elle le sorte d'ici.

Elle se transforme et souleva la poutre comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle redevint en partie humaine et prit son fils dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux courts si doux. Elle serra Kiragi tout contre sa poitrine tandis que de l'eau cristalline commencée à se mouvoir sur son corps.

Le toit commença à s'effondrer sur eux, les ailes de dragonne sortie de son dos les protégeant des débris. Son corps continua de se changer et elle traversa le reste de toit et de tuiles, s'envolant à travers la bâtisse et les flammes. Son fils serré contre son corps de dragonne, elle poussa un faible cri, ses poumons brûlés par la fumée l'empêchant de crier plus fort.

"Kamui !" Cria Takumi en se précipitant vers la maison enflammée qui s'effondrait sur elle-même, rongée par le feu. La dragonne s'effondra dans la rue, à bout de souffle. Elle réussit juste à murmurer le prénom de son fils avant de tomber, inanimée, sous sa forme humaine.

* * *

Ndla: Encore un grand merci à Dragonna pour ces corrections soignées et minutieuses :) J'apprécie énormément


End file.
